surprise, surprise
by twilightover21
Summary: just when bella thought she wouldn't meet new supernatural beings!
1. Chapter 1

CHP.1

Jackie POV

"Uhhh"

What time is it? What? My clock on my bedside table said it was7:15 a.m, I had 2 minutes to get ready and 5 to get to school. I HATE Mondays! Well at least I get to see Jace. Ah Jace who I was going to have to leave to move to the other side of the country because there was a lot of "activity" from the stupid bastards who got dropped on their heads when they were born. Apparently quite a large amount of humans had disappeared . So now I was going to have to move to Forks, Washington which was the complete opposite of Miami, florida.1) Miami was sunny almost everyday, forks barely got sunlight 2) Miami was a huge city, forks was a small TOWN 3) towns are boring city's are not. I had already reached the school parking lot and Jace was waiting for me I would have told him I was leaving on Friday just four days, good thing I could teleport so I could just see him anytime I wanted but between patrols and school there wouldn't be whole lot of that. He opened my door and kissed me "hey Jackie"

"hey"

I felt happier already, his kiss always made me feel better, it made me kind of lightheaded but hey what that heck. Our hands intertwined and we headed to 1st period the worst period ever math the only reason I'm taking it is to get ahead for college. Right now I'm taking AP calculus but whatever, the rest of the day was a blur and finally we got out.

"Meet me at my place I have to tell you something" much like the rest of the day the ride to my house was a blur too. He looked worried when I saw him

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked a bit of uneasiness leaked

through the question "I have to move to forks, Washington "I replied bracing myself for his reaction ."By yourself?" no of course not, me and ale" I answered feeling incredulous of his calm response, this is not how it had happened in my head

"There's nothing I can do to convince them to let you stay?" he asked

"Nope"

"well then I'll miss you" then he asked" when?"

"This Thursday" I said and hastily added" I found out on Saturday"

The next four days seemed to have passed in a flash purposely to diminish the little amount of time that I had left. At least I wasn't going alone. We would start school on Monday in forks highschool. JOY

Jace and Andre took us to the airport and stayed with us until they couldn't follow us anymore. The airplane seemed to take forever, but finally we got there. When we stepped outside it was raining and it rained the whole weekend too and on Monday guess what, it was raining! What a surprise! NOT. I had to rent a car because my mustang

and ale's corvette wouldn't get here until next week. WOW all the cars here suck except for a Volvo that's there and OMG it's driver is so hot and so are his friends, everyone else is ok.

"Hey ale look" I nodded toward handsome and company. There was an empty parking space next to them so I parked there. Sure I was taken but that doesn't mean I couldn't check other guys out. I got out of the car and the breeze blew and one of "the company"

went completely rigid. He had honey blond hair, super white and his eyes were toffee colored. I pretended not to notice although for some reason

My instinct of when I fought kicked in even though I was in no danger. To avoid looking at toffee eyes I turned to a brawny one with eyes a shade lighter and dark hair and one with tousled auburn hair I asked "hi we're new" no shit Sherlock in a town this small new people was big news but I wanted to be polite, well not really but they were hot. They seemed surprised I talked to them, what I need a fucking invite. you're funny. "Could you tell us where the main office is?"

The brawny one answered me with a smile" sure just go walk in and go to the first door on your left" OMG his voice was like bells it was so beautiful. Before I could look like a retard I answered back "thanks" at the same time as ale and we smiled back. As I went to the office I felt like I was being watched, but then again nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long I'm still getting the hang of this, well hope you like it **

CHP.2

Edward POV

p.s.' ' is for when Edward hears thoughts

The last time there was a new student it took weeks for them to simmer down about Bella not that I blame them since she is one of a kind. This time it was going to be worse since they were two new students, both females, both sisters. Suddenly I here a 'voice' that I haven't heard. must be them _'WOW all the cars here suck except for a Volvo that's there and OMG its driver is so hot and so are his friends, everyone else is ok. _"Hey ale look" one of them spoke nodding toward us and Emmet and jasper heard and shifted their attention towards them. So one of themwas named ale. then they parked next to us. as the one driving and ale stepped out a breeze blew our way and when their scent hit it was so

strong, stronger than Bella's yet at the same time it was mixed with something else that made it bearable. I could hear jasper's internal conflict trying to control himself from killing her right there and then. Then she came our way which was surprising since most humans tend to shy away from us." I we're new" she said _'no shit Sherlock in a town _

_This small new people are big news but I want to be polite, well not really but they were hot. They seem surprised I talked to them, what I a fucking need invite. You're funny' _"could you tell us where the main office is?"

Emmett answered her "sure just go walk in and go to the first door on your left" and then the usual reaction to our voice_. 'Whoa his voice it's like bells, so beautiful._ Then she said "thanks" and they walked off.

"So what were they thinking?" Emmett asked "the usual but different somehow" and then ale spoke not knowing that we could still here even from a distance"oh my god they are

fucking hot" and the other one added "yeah, maybe they'll stop us getting in a seasonal depression from this weather"

Then the other one spoke "I know right its fucking up my hair bro" then Emmett laughed. All the while jasper was quiet and from his thoughts he was curious. "Didn't you notice something off about their scent "jasper asked "huh?" and then he showed me what

he meant in his thoughts."Yeah they smell like us mixed with something else and her feelings were defensive" and then I spotted Bella "we'll talk about this later with Carlisle"

**please review thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

CHP.3

Jpov

"Well, see ya"ale said "Kay"

I looked at my schedule and groaned I had to take AP calculus since I was in gifted back in Miami and they had no gifted so I have mostly AP classes. As I walked in an saw the guy with tousled hair walking with some albino chick, they look like they've together for a while. "Hey, you're that guy from this morning, right? I'm Jackie and the other girl is my sister, Gina"

"Hello, im Edward" he answered "and this is Bella" he motioned over to

the albino chick. "We have ap calculus?"

"1st period, yeah "I said how did he know that?

"Well I have to take Bella to class, goodbye" he said and left abruptly.

"Kay', well see you around, nice meeting you Bella" I waved towards them.

I went in and picked a seat all the way in he back after giving my papers to the teacher. thank god I got a seat in the back that way I could knockout or listen to my iPod. I was taking out my iPod when all of the sudden Edward was suddenly in front of me holding out a paper, holy crap when did he get here? "you dropped this" he said his voice a melodious symphony

"Thanks" I answered shakily.

When did I drop this? Whatever, this place was making me paranoid, my instincts were screaming at me to haul ass or kick ass. I finished taking out my iPod and put it under my sweater, went to artists and picked Eminem and started jammin'out. Then I was rudely interrupted(What was up with this place?)

"Hey" I looked up and saw a blond kid who looked way too cheerful "hey"

"Uhh, I'm Mike Newton" I smiled oh god I can tell he he's going to be annoying "I'm Jackie" "everyone please have a seat and settle down" yess! aved by the bell.

The rest of the period was well boring IT'S MATH, but Edward kept on staring at me which was creepy. The rest of the day was uneventful except for the part where ALL the Cullen's (as I later found out that they were and had more siblings) were staring at me and ale, way creepy. "I think they have issues" I said nodding in their direction "too bad because they are so hot" ale joked, then in a more serious tone, a tone I knew too well

which could only mean one thing "I spotted some in the morning on the way to 1st"

"How many" I asked already getting in fight mode even though I wouldn't

be able to track them down until after school. "There were three of them,

two female, one male"

"Why do you think they were here?" she asked

"I don't know, probably just confirming that we are here and that we're going to kick their ass" I shrugged

"well got to go, bye see ya later", I waved goodbye as she walked away. Just great not even a week had passed and they had already shown I'll have to deal with it later I sighed getting up, and threw away my tray. When I turned around one of the Cullen's, a girl, not too tall, pixie like hair, white skin, and same golden eyes as the

rest of the Cullen's. Behind her was jasper apparently they were together, kinda creepy, but they made a cute couple.

"Hi! I'm Alice" she said " I was wondering what class you had next, in

case you needed directions" OK that's a little weird "I have Spanish next and you're right I'm a little lost"

"Great so does jasper and he would be happy to take you"

He seemed to tell her something but she cut him off "of course" He answered.

We walked in an awkward silence. On the way Alice went into one of the open doors along the hallway. A few doors down jaspers spoke "we're here"

We entered and I went and got my slip signed by the teacher and guess who she happened to sit me next to: Jasper

I went to my desk and halfway through the class exhaustion got the best

of me and I dozed off.

...

"AHHHH!" everything is black and I feel a sharp jab in my stomach. I lower my hand and feel a piece of glass, just as I'm about to pull it out something hard hits my face and my head is throbbing and everything goes black...I wake up gasping and find my nose bleeding, I wipe it off and in the process drop my pencil. I sigh and pick it up, while I

pick it up I see jasper completely rigid, looking at me as if trying to keep himself from attacking me or eating me, for the first time I was afraid of someone, then the bell rang.

(J.C=JASPER)

Jackie ended up sitting next to me and I don't no how much longer I'll be able to stand her scent. I tried concentrating on her emotions, which were mostly bored but, she was confused, worried, and tired. Halfway through the class she fell asleep, which mellowed her emotions, taking away the only distraction from her scent, not that it was working

too much. I ask to go to the bathroom and as soon as I'm out I take a deep breath to get rid of her scent. Unfortunately my escape can't be too long. After 15 minutes I go back. As soon as I walk in it hits me, fear and pain rolling in waves off of...Jackie. I sit down and look at her she's still sleeping so it's probably just a nightmare. I try soothing

her emotions but the fear and pain won't dull. Then a small trickle of blood comes down her nose, I stop breathing but not before smelling her overpowering scent. A few seconds later she wakes out of breath and wipes the blood off her nose, managing to drop her pencil in the process, while she picks it up she glances at me and I see a monster looking back at me in her eyes. The monster submerged and Jackie ended up being literally saved by the bell. I left a little over human speed and reached the car quickly. I got there before the others. Alice got there first, "what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you warn me?" and it didn't help that I wasn't completely calm. "Warn you about what?" said Alice

"Warn me that Jackie was going to have a nose bleed, you said I wouldn't

be even close to hurt her"

"She bled?" she answered me astounded

"Yes and she was sitting right next to me, you know how close I came to killing her"

"Killing who" asked Emmet with Rosalie in tow I ignored them "why?"

"I-I didn't see anything" Alice stuttered

Edward and Bella showed up after. "What happened" I didn't bother with telling him and gave him a recap in my mind. "Looks like we're going to have to talk to Carlisle soon"

"Speaking of the devil" pointing towards Jackie coming up to her car.

She was massaging her head. She got in her car and waited for her sister who showed a few minutes later. There it is again their scent; it's off.

"Yes, I smell it now" Edward said "you want me to take you to your house first?"

"No I want to go with you; I'll just call Charlie and tell him I'll be at your house"

We got back to the house and talked things over with Carlisle.

"For now we'll just watch them closely"

"Maybe they are one of our own" he then added "Bella can you tell Jacob not to harm them both until we know what they are and their intentions"

Edward growled "it's not like he'll answer me anyway" she responded hastily.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long I've been busy lately but I'll try to update sooner**

chp.4

Jpov

Two weeks past without seeing the trio ale had seen, I tried to track

them but couldn't even find a trace. Another week passed with yet more

nightmares, every single night it was the same dream and I would always

wake up screaming and gasping for air, with blood down my nose. The

Cullen's kept on staring at us and every time I saw jasper I felt shiver

go down my spine. That weekend the sun was finally visible through the

the green mass, so ale and I decided to go to this beach in a

reservation called La Push. It wasn't exactly my type of beach but it

was nice day outside to even out the crappy beach. We were walking down

the beach and I tripped over one of pieces of driftwood, I was

expecting to come face first with the sand when, out of nowhere two

large, really warm russet arms caught me before I could hit the ground.

I looked up and saw a huge guy, at least seven feet, with black cropped

hair, wearing nothing but shorts showing his muscles along with two other

guys who had the same features but they wore bitter expressions and

were all on edge except for the one that caught me.

"You should really be more careful" he said in a playful tone.

"thanks, uh yeah" I answered in the

same playful tone

Ale cleared her throat and then I noticed I was still in his arms, he

seemed to notice this as well and let me go.

There was a breeze that blew through my hair and he suddenly stiffened

and the same bitter expression replaced the friendly one.

"goodbye" he said in a bitter voice to match the

expression

"B-bye"i answered startled by his sudden mood swing

"What's wrong with him?" ale asked pulling me out of my mind

"I don't know, whatever lets go the my headache coming back"

"Alright let's go"

We went home and I pretty much just slept the rest of the day. I woke up gasping for air, my heart pounding in my ears. I looked at the clock and it said it was two in the morning. "Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream …."

It wasn't just a dream it was a nightmare, but it felt so real. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I decided to go for a patrol. I changed, left Ale a note, and climbed out the window and flew into the forest.

Embry pov ''is for the packs thoughts

Jake, Quil and I were walking down la push. Jake was going on and on

about some new girls in forks who might be bloodsuckers. "Once we get

the green light we'll get rid of them, so just stop making such a big

deal about it"

"Fine" Jake mumbled.

We kept walking when a short girl, straight dark brown with a few tints

of auburn, brown eyes and tan skin, tripped over a piece of driftwood

and was going to fall face first into the sand, but I caught her before

she hit the ground.

"You should really be more careful "I said in a playful tone.

"Thanks, uh yeah" she answered in the same playful tone.

The girl she was with cleared her throat and I realized that she was

still in my arms, so I let her go.

A breeze blew through her hair and that's when their scent hit me, she

smelled like a bloodsucker, she had the same sickenly sweet smell that

burned my nose, but at the same time her scent was completely human.

I stiffened and said to her "goodbye"

we walked a little over human pace and headed into the trees. I pulled

my shorts off rolled them up and tied them to my ankle. I felt the heat

go down my spine as I phased. The others were already there, I replayed

the scenes of the beach to the rest of them.

'That's the unfamiliar scent that's all over our land' Jared said

'So we're going to go after her, right?' Paul asked

'no, we're going to watch them closely from now on' Sam answered

'WHAT!, SHE'S ON OUR LANDS THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH REASON TO-' Paul was then cut off by Sam 'NO, no one will attack them until we have proof'

the double timbre of the alpha weighed down on us as he said this.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review…...:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update sooner **

Jpov

"Uhh my head was killing me I've had it like forever and it still hurt. That saying of it'll be better in the morning is so not true" I groaned. I pulled up to the student parking lot and parked in the first space I could find. "You sure you're okay, maybe you should just go home and sleep for awhile" I smiled weakly at her "I'll be all right, come on before we get late" we were walking then when passed the Cullen's I felt them watching us. I shrugged it off and kept walking on to first period. The rest of the day was the same as the day before except that with each passing hour my headache or migraine at this point kept getting worse. But I made it through the day. The bell rang and I headed to my car, Bella waved at me and I waved back. Then I just stopped walking, everything was spinning , my ears pounding along with my heart, but my head was throbbing more than ever. I think Edward asked me if I was okay, but my mouth didn't work I couldn't talk. I just grabbed my head and tried to scream but nothing came out and then everything went

black.

"Jackie, are you okay, Jackie" I asked all though I knew she wasn't I could hear the torment that she was going through, she didn't answer or even look at me. Though I really didn't think she could. Then Alice 'saw' Jackie collapse and a few seconds later she did. I caught her before she hit the ground. " Jasper call an ambulance, and Alice find her sister" her heartbeat was faint, she was about to die. Her sister got there when they were putting Jackie in the Ambulance. After the ambulance drove away we all headed to the hospital on the way we told Carlisle what had happened.

A(ale)pov

I ran and when I got there, they wouldn't let me see her. They said she was in a coma and wasn't ready to have visitors. A few hours later they finally let me see her. I walked into the room and locked the door behind me, I dialed Jace's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, are you in?" he asked worry leaking through his voice

"Yeah, you can come now and bring Pedro just in case" I whispered I hung up and he was behind me along with Pedro and Fernando. Pedro was a healer and Fernando was jumper meaning he could teleport a lot of people at once.

"Hey, so she had a headache for like two weeks and today she collapsed someone did this to her and i want to know who" I demanded

"Don't worry I'll find the bastard who did this" Jace whispered

He got to work, Jace could walk dreams as in get into your mind when you're unconscious and talk to you, manipulate your dreams or trace mental poisons like the one that attacked Jackie. After a good twenty minutes Jackie woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily

"You're at the hospital" I sighed with relief

"J-Jace?" she asked

"I'm here babe and I got the bastard who did this to you" he answered

"Thanks" she sighed

"I'll have to go get the doctor tell him about her miraculous recovery"

I said jokingly to lighten the mood I walked out of the room and the Cullen's were down the hall they looked at me with curious and suspicious looks

"Where's Dr. Cullen? She woke up"

"I'll go get him" answered Rosalie and she stalked off and the rest of them were still staring at me.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review….:)**


End file.
